Look, Don't Touch
by chapstickhobo
Summary: While browsing the security footage from the cave on Batman's orders, Robin stumbles upon his favorite redhead doing something quite intriguing. Twoshot. WARNINGS: Slash M/M, Voyeurism, Angst, and Graphic Sexual Content. Also, probably some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is a twoshot. I'll upload the second chapter in a few days. There isn't any actual sex in this fic but it does get pretty explicit at times.

Also - in case ages matter to you - Dick is **14** and Wally is **16**. So if underage sex of any kind squicks you out this probably isn't for you.

Otherwise it's pretty straightforward and is definitely crawling with my usual overdose of angst...though there is actually a plot hidden in there this time.

Enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER:** D.C. comics owns these characters and my heart.

* * *

It had been innocent at first, an accident. If Batman hadn't asked Dick to review the security footage for the cave - something he _still _had never received any sort of reason or motive for - life would have simply carried on as usual. (most likely)... (barring alien invasion or miscellaneous apocalyptic scenarios).

He had been flipping diligently between frames, trying to find something, anything, out of the ordinary. Something worth writing down. But so far.. nothing. Everything was as it should be: empty gym, empty common room, empty kitchen, empty room, empty room, empty room...

The monotonous flipping from one camera to another became almost automatic - mechanical. It was a level of boring so rarely encountered that even Robin was having a hard time keeping his focus. So hard a time in fact, that Dick almost flipped right past the camera in K.F.'s room, but something caught his eye.

It was just a blur , something that was hardly uncommon to see when it came to Kid Flash and for a minute Robin almost let it pass him by. Whatever K.F. was up to it was none of his business; and it certainly wasn't what Batman had him in here looking for. Unfortunately, his conviction lasted all of twenty seconds before Dick felt himself giving into curiosity. It took him barely half of that time to flip back the few screens and hijack the camera to get a better look at Wally.

It felt **wrong **immediately, yet Robin swallowed the feelings of guilt and impropriety and zoomed the camera in closer to get a better look at whatever it is/was that Wally was up to. Secretly, Dick wished this was the first time he'd invaded the speedsters privacy - well, he'd never gone quite _this_ far before - but Robin would bet that all the hours he had spent browsing Wally's facebook, looking through his private files in the Batcave, watching the emotions that flitted over his face during a movie (in the dark when Wally was less likely to catch him staring), staying up all night playing video games, helping him with a school project (usually at the last moment, after weeks and weeks of procrastinating)...or to just talk. The amount of time Dick had set aside - or as Bruce would say: 'wasted' - in his already packed schedule to just _be _with Wally probably added up to entire months of his life; and that wasn't even counting the hours he spent merely _fantasizing _about the redhead.

Sometimes Dick wondered if he might be just the tiniest bit obsessed with his best friend. The answer - though Robin was more than neck deep in denial over the fact - was yes. _**YES**__. _Yes, in bold, italic, underlined, capital letters. Yet Wally still hadn't noticed, so it really couldn't be as bad as all that...could it?

This was officially as low as it got. Sitting in his bedroom, staring at an unknowing Wally who was miles away, who thought he was alone, safe in the privacy of his bedroom. There wasn't even any justification, whatever Dick thought he had seen was gone now. Wally was reclined across his bed, slightly curled up on his side, staring intently at the glowing screen of his laptop that rested next to him on the bed.

Nothing was happening. Nothing at all.. so then why couldn't Robin bring himself to flip away.

He had a job to do here, a mission (no matter how lame it may have been). This needed to be taken seriously. He was getting ready to move on - really he was - then Wally moved. Dick watched, wholly entranced as the redhead rolled just a little more onto his side, gaze still solidly focused on his computer, before letting out a small but audible sigh. Dick couldn't help but look over his shoulder, despite being quite sure that he was alone. In his own room. Not to mention he was currently facing the only door, and while the window was off to his left, it seemed unlikely that anyone would be climbing into Dick Grayson's bedroom. Feeling like quite the peeping tom, the Boy Wonder reached quickly across to his night table and snatched up his headphones. Enjoying how close close he felt to the speedster as he turned up the volume and zoomed the camera in just a bit more.

Immediately Robin was surrounded in the sounds of Wally's laboured breathing. The heavy rise and fall of the older boy's chest was clearly visible from this distance. It was such an intimate scene that Dick couldn't help but jump to all the dirtiest fantasies he'd even played out in the dark corners of him mind, night after night, many of which started exactly like this. Well, not with him spying like a pervert - this was one particular scenario he had never imagined before - but the image of Wally sprawled across a bed, panting, cheeks flushed...that was all _very _familiar.

Surely he was taking this out of context, blowing every detail out of proportion in his twisted, speedster-obsessed brain. Wally couldn't actually be about to...could he?

Yes, it seemed like he most certainly _could._

Dick felt his own cheeks flush as Wally's hand disappeared under the waistband of his pants. The speedster's eyes fluttered, teeth pulling at his bottom lip. It wasn't much, but it put to shame even the most graphic of the acrobat's fantasies. The lights from the monitor danced across Wally's face as the scene changed. The older boy seemed completely mesmerized by whatever carnal acts were being played out on the small screen; and Dick realized that there was little he wouldn't give to know what it was that could make Wally's face contort so beautifully.

Except...the thought also brought a painful twinge to his chest. It wasn't like knowing would give Dick any useful insight. What would it matter if he discovered every last one of Wally's secret kinks? The knowledge was useless to him. So what if he discovered the speedsters secret desire for nurses, bondage, or edible body paint? There was little use for any of that knowledge unless Dick suddenly sprouted an ample pair of tits with which to tempt the redhead. Which - even in a world filled with superheroes, demi-gods, and magic - seemed incredibly unlikely.

The somber turn of his thoughts almost served to extinguish Robin's lust - and maybe it would have, had Wally not chosen that moment to let out the most tortured moan Dick had ever heard (not that he had a multitude of sources from which to draw and compare). He continued watching, transfixed, almost moaning aloud himself as he watched Wally's hips begin to rise up off the bed with each stroke of his hand. God, Wally was about to come. Dick was going to get to watch him very thought of it sent a sharp pulse of fresh heat and lust directly into the acrobat's cock. Finally, he gave in, slipping a hand into his own pants, tugging at himself roughly. Making a hurried attempt to catch up to the redhead with his own climax.

More than anything else right now Dick just wanted, _needed _to see him - _really _see him. Silently he urged Wally to at least unbutton his pants, to pull down his boxers, to just let him see. This was one time that Dick's imagination simply could not compete with reality, no dreamed up image of the naked speedster could possibly compare to having the real thing, panting, right before his eyes. Well, miles and miles away really, but still...

_Knock, Knock._

Dick jerked and slammed the screen shut guiltily, calling out in the most stable voice he could summon, "Yes?"

"Just a reminder that dinner will be served in twenty minutes, Master Richard."

**Thank god. **Alfred may not notice anything wrong with his answer, but had it been Bruce at the door there was no doubt in Dick's mind that from that simple, one word response, the world's greatest detective would be able to deduce precisely what his young protege had been up to.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute Al."

_Yea, after the world's fastest cold shower._

And though Dick swore to himself all through dinner that spying on Wally would be a one-time thing - a part of him knew that he wouldn't be able to resist going back.

Again and again, and again.

* * *

The next time Dick saw Wally he could hardly look the older boy in the eyes. It had taken Boy Wonder long enough to work up that kind of courage after he had first realized how he felt for the speedster. Dick honestly had no idea how he was ever going to come to terms with _this _development. The worst part though, as far as Dick was concerned, was how much he was already dying to do it again.

For the last few days Robin hadn't been able to so much as close his eyes without picturing Wally that way...and the dreams. The dreams were torture. Dick hadn't even had this many wet dreams when he had first hit puberty. He had come twice in the night directly following _the incident _and Dick hadn't been able to face Alfred since; knowing that the butler would have handled the cleaning of his sheets personally. If this went on much longer Bruce would probably want to have 'the talk', which Robin had prided himself on avoiding thus far.

"Rob? Dude are you mad at me or something?" the worry in Wally's green eyes wore on Dick's conscience. K.F. thought he'd done something wrong, when the reality couldn't be further from the truth. It was Dick who had wronged Wally, not the other way around. He had betrayed the privacy of the best friend he had in the entire world. Robin felt like scum.

Not that he would ever tell Wally any of that. Instead Dick forced out a lame imitation of his signature cackle and lied worse than he had in his entire life.

"Are you kidding? I was just thinking about how I was gonna get back at you for beating my ass at Mortal Kombat last weekend."

The tips of Wally's ears lit up and he laughed, giving Dick a small, playful shove on his shoulder. The speedster promised wholeheartedly to take him on any day and left with a goofy wink to flirt with M'gann. Still, later, when Wally thought he couldn't see, Dick caught the speedster looking at him with a confused expression of nerves and fear.

It was clear to Robin that Wally was hiding something, something he thought Dick knew. It hurt that his friend didn't think he could confide in him, but it was hard to hold anything like that against someone when you recently watched them masturbating without their permission.

Still, no matter how hard Dick was on himself, or how guilty he already felt, it wasn't nearly enough to stop him from giving in to temptation.

* * *

After their mission, which took even less time than their most optimistic estimations. The group found themselves in a rare situation of being debriefed and ready to go on their separate ways before 5pm...and on a Friday no less. It was just so rare that any of them got to just relax, take some time off, and just be teenagers.

Wally was the first to suggest a sleepover, but the rest were eager to jump aboard. Dick was secretly wishing it could just be him and Wally, then he could take his glasses off and _actually_ relax: play some videogames, watch a horrible old movie. Of course his ideal ending involved a bit (O.K. a lot) more cuddling and making out then was realistic in any universe, time or place. Not to mention how much Dick could really do without the constant presence of M'gann. For some reason, no matter how much time passed or how serious her relationship with Conner clearly was, Wally just could not be discouraged. She didn't even seem to hate it anymore, somewhere along the line she had stopped meeting his advances with silence and awkward smiles and started using grins and girly little laughs instead.

The worst part was that Dick couldn't even be mad. Wally had every right to flirt, and M'gann had every right to enjoy it - but, on nights when Dick was trying to relax and just enjoy himself it just sucked to have the constant reminder that Wally liked **girls. **That Wally would only _ever _like girls.

Dick wasn't even a blip on his romantic radar. The jealousy had a hold on his imagination like a shock collar, stopping/pulling him back every time he so much as tried to think of what could be...

Still, it had been a good night - the highlight of which was the superpower and combat fueled food fight that had broken out as M'gann prepared desert. By the end of it the kitchen looked like a warzone, and despite many offers to help clean it up M'gann and Wally seemed convinced that with telepathy and superspeed the others would only get in the way - and despite how much that made Dick's heart twinge, he knew there was nothing for him to worry about. Not from that particular girl anyways.

It wasn't until Dick settled down in his temporary room that the temptation to revisit the security cameras began to sneak in. Wally would be in the shower right now...and even if by some chance Robin had already missed the older boy, it was only so simple as rewinding the tape until...

God. Was he really sitting here _planning _this? Dick felt dirty, felt sick; but he was still going through with it.

Hacking into the cave system took a laughably small amount of time, finding the showers in the changing room took even less.

_** Bingo.**_

Heat surged through Dick's body the moment he laid eyes on the naked speedster, giving him a heady, inebriated feeling, Of course, he had counted on seeing Wally naked, maybe getting a good look at exactly what he'd been craving so desperately last time - but _this,_ this was better than he could have possibly hoped for.

It was everything he _hadn't _gotten to see last time and more. This time he was dumped into the scene _in medias res. _

Wally's body was highlighted perfectly by the dim bathroom lighting. Dick could see every sculpted muscle, every single stream of water rolling down his chest. He let his eyes rake over the speedsters body greedily. Taking in the rhythmically flexing muscles on Wally's back, the way they glinted wetly in the fluorescence. Dick's eyes followed the nearly frantic strokes of the freckled arm down to his ultimate goal and...

_Shit. _Wally was, well - Dick hesitated to say 'huge' since he didn't have much to compare it with, but it was certainly bigger by far than his own and just...intimidating. The brunette looked down at his own erection, which was starting to ache a bit from neglect. It wasn't ugly, it just seemed to be missing something. Allure maybe. There was no doubt about it, Wally was head-to-toe sexy, and his penis was no exception. That was something that Dick just didn't have. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and he had to avert his eyes before this hurricane of self-doubt spoiled the beautiful scene in front of him.

Not that there wasn't plenty else to look at...

Robin quickly became mesmerized by the way Wally's forehead rested against the cool tiles of the shower wall, or the way his lips were moving so fast that they were only a blur. The words spilling from his mouth blending together into a low hum. Dick made a quick mental note to play this moment back in slow-motion later...with the volume turned waaay up. He needed to hear what it was that Wally could possibly have to say to himself at a time like this,

That was definitely a job for another time though, right now he just needed to focus on -

"_Nng..please don't stop_." Dick felt his brain short circuit as Wally spun his body around at inhuman speed, pressing his shoulders to the wall as he arched his back forward, thrusting into his trembling hand. Oh god, was he _vibrating?_

Dick responded in kind, finally giving his cock the relief it had been craving since his first glimpse of the naked speedster. The rise and fall of his hips on the cheap mattress creaked too loudly, though it hardly mattered, Dick's mind had been miles away since those words fell from the ginger's lips. He pictured himself pressing Wally against the wall of his personal shower at the mansion. Robin closed his eyes and let himself drown in the sounds of Wally's heavy breathing, the water pounding against the floor, the wet rhythmic slap of Wally's hand as he tugged at himself. It all transformed itself inside Dick's mind. He could practically feel the water as it trailed down his back, Wally's hand running up and down his spine, dipping occasionally down the curve of his ass. The quick wet faps became the sounds made by Dick's own hand as he gripped both of their slick cocks, grinding them together desperately as Wally's breath came in short, hot pants against the acrobat's ear.

"_F-fuck...I-" _K.F.'s pleading voice cut off with a broken moan and Dick couldn't resist, he picked up his own pace and imagined kissing a path down to Wally's already hardened nipple, forcing him to produce noise after delicious noise.

"What was that?" He would tease, smirking against the speedster's heated skin. Dick imagined pretending to pull away, feigning confusion in an attempt to pull more of the desperate, husky voice out of Wally's mouth. "I can't hear you. You'll have to speak up." He wanted to hear the boy _beg._

The real life Wally whispered almost inaudibly, but the sweet neediness of it struck Dick to his very core. He let out a long moan as he came too soon in his own hand. Fixing his eyes back on the screen just in time to watch Wally spill his seed across the white floor. Just the sight of the release and the look on his friends face as he came sent another rush of blood to his groin and -

"_I love you." _ they were words that Dick had only ever dreamed of hearing from Wally in his deepest, darkest fantasies; and here in the dark, as he basked in the afterglow of stolen intimacy, it would have been easy to trick himself into thinking those words were meant only for him.

But they weren't. They couldn't be.

Dick's blood ran cold in his veins as he looked in dismay at his freshly stained sheets. The heavy thud of the bathroom door echoed through his headphones as Wally left. The boy wonder thought he just might cry.

* * *

Over the last week and a half the strain on Wally and Dick's relationship seemed to increase every single time the two were in the same room together. Even their teammates had expressed concern about the tension between them, and though the rift in their friendship had yet to affect any of their missions in the slightest. Robin was sure that it was only a matter of time at this rate.

The fact that Wally had met someone he liked, then spent enough time with her that he actually fell in love, and never thought to mention any of it to his _best friend. _It just stung. Wally was supposed to tell him everything, things they would never tell anyone else.

_Like you have any right to judge._

It was true, no matter what Wally had hidden from Dick there was no way it could in any way compete with the secrets boy wonder was harboring. Secretly being in love with your best friend, lusting after him, and especially watching him masturbate without his knowledge - yea, the acrobat really didn't have a leg to stand on.

Though as far as he knew all of those things were still under wraps, so Wally's recent distance was nothing but a painful mystery to Dick. He wondered vaguely if perhaps it was just that the speedster could tell he was hiding something, and resented him for it. After all, they had been close practically since they first met. They had each been each other's first friend after their first identities became their secret identities. Dick wanted so badly to just ask, to talk this out together, but every time he so much as looked in Wally's direction all he could think about was the mystery girl.

Robin couldn't help but imagine her with long blonde hair, dark, serious eyes, smooth tanned skin, ample curves, perfect height (even in heels). Basically, she was everything he wasn't - and everything he couldn't possibly be.

Wally's phone buzzed across the room and Dick watched intently as the speedster answered it with a silly love-struck smile, typing a response with inhuman speed. Dick felt his stomach churn. M'gann and Wally shared a secretive look across the room, clearly having their own private psychic conversation. Dick wished this was something surprising and new, but the truth was the two had been spending an a lot of time together, especially since he and Wally had 'broken up' as friends. It was killing him to watch them sneak off together, presumably to talk about Wally's new flame. Dick would bet hard money that M'gann was giving him dating advice. The doubt began to creep in that maybe Wally had known how he felt all along, only feigning ignorance so as to spare the acrobat's _delicate _feelings.

That was the working theory anyways.

* * *

Or it had been until Robin walked in on the two of them kissing a few days later. At least, it had certainly looked like kissing. They had sprung apart too quickly the moment he came into view for him to get a good look. But their inability to look him, or each other, in the eye spoke volumes.

The tips of Wally's ears turned a shocking shade of red as he tried to choke out some sort of excuse - though Dick could hardly make out the words over the sudden buzzing that filled his ears. He was going to vomit.

Dick couldn't remember what he eventually said, or how he made his escape. He came back to focus to find himself panting, hunched over the bathroom sink, tears running down his cheeks. Before this he hadn't cried in years, but Dick was beginning to lose track of how often he'd cried in the past month or so. Seeing them together was just so...**final.** Of course, Robin had always known that there was no future to be had with K.F. The love he had was destined to remain eternally unrequited. But watching his final flickering hope snuffed out in front of his eyes. It felt like he'd just had a limb hacked off.

He wasn't sure how long he just stood there hating himself, hating M'gann, hating _Wally_ before Dick finally made his way back to his room. The lights were out, the door was shut, nothing had changed - still, there was no excuse for Batman's protege to not notice another presence. Yet Dick remained entirely oblivious until Wally spoke.

"Hey." Luckily Dick still had enough of his Bat-given wits about him to cover up his surprise.

"What do you want?" there was a hard edge to his voice that Robin really wish he hadn't used. Wally flinched visibly back from it. The speedster was perched on the end of Robin's bed, head hanging down, hands clasped tightly between his knees. He looked hurt, hurt because Dick had been too immature to handle rejection. He had been acting like such a child, far too defensive. There was no reason to lash out at Wally.

"Did you -" Wally's voice broke in the middle. There was a long, _awkward _pause where the older boy cleared his throat and began again. Though his voice still sounded strained. "- did you see?"

Dick nodded. He didn't trust his voice right now. He hadn't seen Wally so vulnerable in years, not since his parents kicked him out. He hated that this time, he was the cause...if only partially. Then again, maybe it wasn't even Dick that he was worried about upsetting. Maybe they just wanted to make sure that Conner didn't find out.

The silence stretched and Dick realized that Wally was still waiting for his response. Of course K.F. wouldn't have seen his nod, the redhead was making a point to look anywhere but directly at the boy wonder.

Hesitantly, Dick took a couple steps towards the speedster, intending to take a seat beside him on the bed. But judging by the way Wally tensed at his approach, that wasn't such a good idea. Dick hated that his ex-best friend was acting like he was expecting to be struck at any moment.

"Shit." Wally muttered, knuckles turning white, "You did, didn't you?"

"Yea...yea, I saw."

"Shit." Wally reiterated, shaking his head and gulping audibly. Dick felt the uncontrollable urge to comfort the redhead.

"I won't - I mean, I'm not going to tell anyone."

Wally barked out a laugh that it hurt Dick to listen to. It was so unlike the usual cheerful Wally that he knew. "They already know. _Everybody _already knows." Trembling fingers ran through ginger hair. " It was just you."

Just him? Was Dick really the only one that Wally didn't trust. Did that mean Conner knew? Had he and M'gann broken up? Confusion flooded the acrobat's brain as it scrambled to make heads or tails of the situation.

Had Wally been afraid to say anything because -

"So, do you hate me now?" The question was posed so casually, said in such a throwaway voice that it was almost comical; if it hadn't also been so sad.

"What!? Hate you? Of course I don't hate you. Why would I...just because you're with M'gann now - and what about Conner!? I mean, I'm a little pissed that you didn't tell me; but I'm mostly confused -"

"Wait." Wally cut him off, a strange look of comprehension dawning on his face. "So you thought M'gann and I..." A pause. Wally stood up. "Shit." Another pause. "Nevermind, I shouldn't' have come."

"What? No!"

Wally made for the door but Dick rushed forwards to cut him off. Mindful of the fact that if Wally really wanted to escape, he could be past the acrobat and halfway across the state before Dick could even blink.

"No. No, no, no. You can't just act like nothing happened. I _saw _you. You were -"

"Dick, clearly, you don't know **what **you saw!"

" I saw _you_ kissing _M'gann_. There wasn't much left open to interpretation."

"Dude. I swear, it wasn't like that. She was just doing me a favor."

"A favor? Like what, teaching you to kiss for you new girlfriend?"

"There was **never** any girl involved Dick!" Wally let out a cry of pure frustration and threw his hand up. "God, is that what this was all about? You thought I was hiding some...some_ girl_ from you?"

"Dude, I heard you -"

"Yea...**sure."** the angry, juvenile _whatever_ being heavily implied. He pushed past Dick at normal speed and flung the door open - the fresh light from the hallway catching on the moisture in Wally's eyes.

"Wally...no." It was an awful feeling, making your best friend cry. No matter what had passed between them lately. "Please, wait. I'm sorry let's just - "

"No." Wally's voice was firm and harsh, though a single tear escaped and made it's way down his cheek as the silence spread between them. "You know, you and I have been close for nearly five years now. I just thought that might count for something, but, nevermind" _sniff. _"I've been a crappy friend anyways..."

Then, before Dick could even open his mouth to argue, to tell Wally how wrong he really was - how it was _Dick _who had been the bad friend all along - putting his feelings in the way, even before Wally's. Before Dick could say anything at all. Wally was gone.

* * *

Robin woke up early the next morning, planning to zeta back to the batcave before anyone else woke up. No such luck. M'gann was already hard at work in the kitchen, cooking up what looked to be a couple hundred waffles. Presumably for Wally (most of them anyways).

"Just some comfort food..." she offered as he walked in though Dick had neither asked nor cared. Instead he just looked forward and headed towards the teleporter.

"Robin..." M'gann called out to Dick just as he began to type in his location. In response he turned his head just a fraction in her direction giving her the only acknowledgement he was willing to give.

"I know you think you know what you saw..but" Dick could just imagine the way she would look down and bite her lip. "If I were you, well, it just wouldn't hurt to double check."

Robin pressed the button to activate the beam and stepped forward into the light.

'_He really misses you' _

M'gann's telepathic voice resonated in his head.

**Designation: Robin B01**

* * *

**PS:** I fsking hate the title of this story, but I really wanted to post it and I am chronically bad at naming things.

**PPS:** I also suck at summaries.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'm at the beach! I really wanted to add a sex scene to the end of this story but I kept hating how it turned out. Finally I decided on just leaving the ending open. If enough people hate it though I'll re-post the least crappy version I wrote.

I know that I probably won't get many reviews on this, but if you have an opinion let me know what should I post next: My cross-dressing fic, the prequel to 'Cruel', or should I start posting my chaptered fic about Dick losing his memory?

Anyways. All follows and favorites are appreciated. O.K. Time to go para-sailing. Hope everyone is having a good summer. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** _Robin and K.F. belong to DC Comics...regretfully._

* * *

Dick was relieved when he made it safely to his room without encountering Bruce. His adopted father would have, almost definitely, insisted on knowing what was bothering him so much...and to say that the boy wonder wasn't up for discussing it at the moment would be an understatement.

There were so many conflicting emotions banging around inside his head it was becoming hard to think straight. He wanted so badly for what M'gann and Wally had said to be true, and his fingers were already itching to check the footage from last night but...he also didn't want to torture himself. It could very well be just a tape of the two kissing, and that was the last image Robin ever wanted to see - but both M'gann and Wally had been so insistent that it was not the case and Dick was never one to deny a healthy curiosity.

With a frustrated groan Dick threw himself onto the mattress and retrieved his laptop from its hiding place. (As one did not simply leave electronics containing highly classified information on end tables...no matter how encrypted those files might be.) He brought up the feed and wound back the time to 8:20, hand frozen over the keyboard. Maybe he should just let it go. He didn't have any homework left to do, but he could always head down to the gym or play a couple matches in _Call of Duty_ - no, that would just remind him of Wally.

_Dammit. Stop being such a coward._

Before he had time to change his mind he flipped up a single screen and hit play - resisting the urge to immediately cover his eyes with his palms.

The first thing Dick noticed was that Conner was there, he certainly hadn't expected that.

"I might be O.K. with it, but that doesn't mean I want to sit here and watch." Well, Supey certainly didn't _look_ ok with it_ - _Whatever '_it'_ was - but he managed a modest smile when M'gann flew over to him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. She caressed his cheek gently as a silent conversation passed between them.

"Just this once." the clone grunted as he turned to leave, M'gann hovering in place as she watched him go.

Wally had remained uncharacteristically stationary though the exchange, leaning against the counter on the other side of the room. His eyes were fixed resolutely on the far wall and Dick felt the breath rush from his chest as M'gann turned to Wally and morphing into...him? Or, more accurately, into 'Robin', cape and all.

Wally gave her a long, confusing look and muttered something that went unheard by the cameras, but the fake Robin simply nodded and M'gann's bioclothes shifted smoothly into the same outfit he had worn last night - shades an' all.

The unfamiliar look on Wally's face intensified as his copy approached. Dick's mind started to blow this situation out of proportion. That hungry look in the speedster's eyes, it was the same look he got in his eyes when he checked out a hot girl. Only waaaay more intense. It wasn't for him. It couldn't be. M'gann reached out to touch the redhead's arm, and from this distance Dick could easily see the trembling of Wally's form as he began to vibrate with...nerves? anticipation?

"K.F..." it was so surreal, all of this, like something from a dream. Dick could feel the tension in the air through the screen, goosebumps rising up on his arm as he watched Wally reach up to remove the copy's glasses; only to have his fingers flutter away as he seemed to remember himself. Vaguely, Dick wondered what M'gann had chosen to make his eyes look like. Whatever it was it couldn't be anything even close to accurate, judging by the look on Wally's face.

The second Robin's arm raised, stroking Wally's cheek before resting against the back of the older teen's neck. Wally looked thoroughly entranced again, and Dick found himself holding his breath as he waited to see where this was going...because it couldn't _really _be headed **there. **

Could it?

"I want you."

Dick barely had time to process what his copy had said (not to mention the whelming cheesy-ness of the words) before Wally was on him in a blur. It should have been **hot**, if it weren't so fucking _weird. _

He watched his own - no, M'gann's - legs wrap around Wally's waist as he was hoisted onto the counter. K.F. was still vibrating and he was moving just a little too fast for a normal human. Dick knew that Wally had a hard time staying in real time when things got too..._exciting_; and Dick watched his doppelganger's small frame struggle to keep up with the pace Wally's lips had set. The speedster's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, but he was obviously getting impatient with the clumsy kisses and migrated to sucking on the smaller boy's neck, and to Dick's surprise the imposter actually moaned and tossed his (her?) head back in pleasure.

Despite a thick layer of shock Dick felt himself begin to harden at the display. It was then that he noticed the way Wally's hand had somehow made it's way under the look-alike's shirt and M'gann seemed to take this as her cue to stop, because she raised gentle hands to push Wally back. He followed her lead reluctantly, resting his forehead against the familiar head of ruffled brown hair. It occurred to Dick that he should probably be pissed about the two of them using his body like this, but he could worry about that later.

"I love you." Wally spoke clearly, though his voice was soft and breathy, speaking into the pale skin under his lips. Dick watched and found himself curious as to how the martian 'Robin' would actually respond to that. Then Wally's head snapped up and he pushed himself away. M'gann quickly transformed back into her normal self as he watched himself walk onto the screen.

_Pause. _

He cut the video footage and shoved the computer off his lap. Staring blankly at his wall as he tried to make some sense out of what he'd just seen.

_What the actual __**fuck. **_

Dick didn't even know how to process this information, Wally was '_in love_' with him. _Him?_ Of course he understood the words and the concept, he even understood how it could explain so much of the tension between them lately. He just couldn't process it - it was like walking up one day and discovering the sky had turned purple. Even looking at the evidence it was hard to believe.

So, Wally thought he already knew? Or at least suspected..and he had thought Dick was... what? mad? disgusted? shunning him?

_Well, that explains a lot._

So. Situation acknowledged, interpreted, and analyzed. Now he just had to figure out how to resolve it. Yea, that would be easy.

All in a day's work for Robin: Boy Wonder.

* * *

After much thought, and many trashed plans, the working strategy still seems to be 'wing it'.

Ever since Dick had watched the footage from the kitchen he had been fighting to suppress the overwhelming joy that threatened to bubble up and overwhelm him - but couldn't let it happen yet - Not now. Not until he was **sure. **

15 minutes later Dick heard the sound of Barry's car pulling away. He did a quick check of his surroundings before hoisting himself up to the window he knew belonged to Wally.

The coast was clear as Dick slipped in through the gap and onto the clothes and junk covered floor of Wally's bedroom. He could hear the muted rush of the shower in the next room. Wally's laptop was propped open on his unmade bed. Dick didn't even try to resist. He wanted to find that video that had so enthralled the speedster all those days ago. Before this had all started. Of course, there was the very prominent possibility that it had just been some random internet porn.

_Ooooooor __**not. **_

It took Dick like 30 seconds to scan Wally's desktop files and come to the conclusion that the file titled 'AP Extra Credit' couldn't possibly contain what it claimed to contain. Though he found Wally's attempt at secrecy to be altogether too endearing. The file was password protected of course, but that was easy enough for Robin to get past; even without his hacking skills. That was the upside to being best friends with Wally, Dick knew all of the speedster's personal passwords, even the rarely used, 'super-secure' ones.

Well, at least he knew why Batman had him checking surveillance in the first place. Wally had to have hacked in to steal this footage, and the sloppy hacking skills would have tripped some alarms right away. There were five clips saved, about 10 minutes each and a video file in a different format named simply: _'Dick'_ . It was almost half an hour long.

Dick raised his eyes to the bathroom door warily, he really didn't want Wally to catch him snooping like this. Not after everything that had already passed between them.

He clicked _play _and was immediately disappointed.

It was just footage from the cave gym. He could see Artemis sparring with Aqualad off in the corner, M'gann practicing her density shifting, and ...

_Oh._

_..._

**OH.**

The camera had focused on the northeast corner of the room where the exercise mats were and had zoomed in extremely close to, well...Dick's ass. Normally, wearing a skin tight spandex bodysuit felt totally normal, as did stretching after a long workout; but this just looked obscene. Did his Robin costume really leave _that _little to the imagination? Did his routine stretches always look so _pornographic?_

Dick sped the tape up, there was quite a bit of that type of footage from different days, with different positions - but it was just videos of himself stretching. God, he was never going to be able to work out in front of Wally again, not without thinking about how lewd it looked when he arched his back like that, or tucked his feet behind his head. The next ten or so minutes were just footage of his room at the cave. It wasn't anything to look at, not like the scene the acrobat had witnessed in Wally's own room; but that audio...

_Damn._

The time-stamp on this one was dated only a few weeks ago, _after_ Dick had spied on Wally for the first time; and it would appear the speedster had captured one of countless wet dreams boy wonder had suffered through (read: enjoyed immensely) since that first night. There was certainly plenty to hear. Dick quickly sped up the tape so that he didn't have to listen to himself moaning and gasping, twisting around under his thin sheets. There was still a good ten minutes of video left when Dick heard the shower turn off, so he never got to see the shocking conclusion. He had only a few moments to put the computer aside before Wally sped into the room naked and _still _dripping wet.

The speedster stopped in his tracked at the sight of Dick perched on his mattress and the brunette couldn't stop his eyes from following the journey of a single drop of water as it fell from Wally's bellybutton down to his - pale, freckled hands hurriedly reached down to block Dick's view.

"Um...dude?" Dick raised his eyes back to Wally's face, cheeks burning with embarrassment, though the redhead seemed to have discovered something captivating on the far side of the room. "Why are you _here?_"

Before Robin had time to second guess his actions he reached out and grabbed Wally's hands, pushing them gently back to his sides. He felt Wally tense under his hands, his whole body becoming unnaturally still, especially for a speedster; and Dick watched, fascinated, as Wally's cock stiffened and rose to full attention.

His hands were still wrapped tight around the speedster's wrists when Wally began to struggle in his grip. Dick raised his eyes to the freckled face and felt a thick wave of guilt rush over him as he took in the tears forming in Wally's eyes. He needed to let K.F. know it was O.K. Dick just didn't know _how_ one was supposed to break that kind of news.

Had he been braver... or maybe more mature or experienced. He might have actually acted on his impulse to simply lean forward and find out what Wally tasted like...but Dick hadn't even had his first kiss yet. So the strategy of 'love-confession-by-blowjob' was definitely out of the question.

"I watched the security footage from the other night when I...walked in on you and M'gann."

"Did you?" Wally's voice sounded too high, his words spoken a little too fast. Eyes still solidly trained on the wall above his bed.

Dick stood up so that they were face to face - or at least as face to face as they could get with the height difference - and reached his left hand up to Wally's cheek, turning his face gently towards him. Dick hated the way Wally eyes darted to look at everything but him.

"I want you." he mimicked, thinking of the way M'gann had approached him that night. Despite how un-Rob-like the phrasing was. If that was what Wally wanted then that was what Dick would give it to him. Green eyes shot to his own, wide with shock before scrunching up into a hard expression that Robin thoroughly hated seeing on his best friend's face.

"Oh ha-ha!" Wally threw Dick's hands away so fast that the boy wonder stumbled backwards, falling backwards onto the bed. "Not funny dude." Watching on, hurt and rejected, as Wally blurred around the room before coming to a stop, fully clothed and as far away from Dick as possible without leaving the room.

"So what, you just came here to rub it in my face?" Wally's fists were clenched tightly by his sides and his face looked furious despite the tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. It was clear to Robin that the speedster was now in full-on defensive mode.

"Wally, no.." He had to think quickly before this was all ruined, and as Dick reached up to remove his glasses he realized his hands were shaking with the intensity of it all. "I love you." it was hard to look Wally in the eyes and confess, even when he was 90% sure that the speedster felt the same way. Fear of rejection had haunted him for so long...

A strangled sound broke from Wally's throat and he was suddenly gripping Dick by the shoulders and the acrobat braced himself for a bruising kiss that never came. Instead the speedster forced him down until his back hit the mattress and loomed over him with a guarded, skeptical look, mumbling to himself. "This has gotta be a dream...or some sort of sick, twisted joke."

Dick leaned up off the bed, giving Wally every opportunity to lean away or turn his head, and lightly pressed his lips to the redhead's. He lifted up a hand to Wally's side and pinched, causing the speedster to pull back with a confused look.

"Looks like you're not dreaming." Dick offered helpfully.

Surprisingly, Wally responded to this news by pulling away even further.

"So this is really happening? It's not a trick? You really...um...feel that way? about _me_?"

Yikes. Wally didn't sound happy. Dick had been aiming for happy.

Nausea settled quickly into Dick's stomach. Guess 90% sure wasn't sure enough. He didn't know what he could have possibly misunderstood, but clearly he had misinterpreted something. Maybe Wally just really wanted to sleep with him, and hearing Dick actually confess was a huge turn off - or an unwanted complication. But hadn't Wally said the same thing just the other night...

_Oh well, no turning back now. _Dick nodded.

Wally leaned towards him, looking entirely too jumpy for Dick's tastes until he was only a centimeter away from the brunette's lips. "Can I-" the speedster began, voice shaking, but he only got out out those two words before Robin lost his patience and closed the small distance left between them.

It didn't last very long, and it was much clumsier than Dick had always imagined, but, to be honest, he wouldn't have had it any other way; because this time it was real. "Say it again."

_Huh? ...Oh. _

"I love you."

The kiss that followed was much more confident, almost forceful. Wally's tongue demanded entrance almost immediately and Dick was more than happy to grant it. He could feel the speedster beginning to lose control of his powers, Wally's lips buzzed against his own and the friction being created by his frantic pace was starting to burn. Dick put his hands on Wally's chest and pushed him back when the sensation became downright painful.

"Too fast..." Dick gasped out.

"Shit. Sorrydude, it'sjustthat ..._yourlipsaresosoftandit'syouandivewanted this forsolongandohgod- thiscantreallybehappening._"

Despite the tension of the situation Dick let a small chuck escape. "Deep breaths, Wally. I'm not going anywhere."

The speedster buried his head against the brunette's shoulders, vibrations coming to a stop as Dick dragged his fingers through the older boy's read hair, soothing both of their nerves.

"As much as I hate to say it, we need to talk about this before we go any further." Dick shivered as the speedster's lips brushed the sensitive skin of his neck when he spoke.

He wanted to say 'What's there to talk about?" or maybe just start kissing Wally again, but instead the truth just started bursting out...

"I saw that video on your computer."

"The whole thing?" Wally asked, sounding scared of Dick's reaction again as he rolled off to the side so they could talk face to face.

"Not the last 10 minutes, but I saw the stuff from the gym and my bedroom."

"And you aren't mad?"

"Well, I would sort of by a hypocrite if I was. I mean, after you stole - er, borrowed - the gym footage Batman had me look into the whole thing and I sort of, accidentally saw you..."

"Saw me _what _Dick?"

"Touching yourself." Wally flinched. "I wasn't mad. I was a little jealous. You were watching that video and I didn't know at the time...that it was, well, _me_."

"It's always _you_, Dick, even without the stupid video. Ever since I touched myself for the first time. Even when I felt like a pervert because you were _so_ _young_. I've never thought about anyone else, I never needed to... Please believe me."

_Wow, that was hot._

Wally nervously licked his lips and Dick was reminded harshly of how turned on he was as his cock twitched painfully against the rough fabric of his jeans. He looked disapprovingly down at the bulge in his pants, embarrassed at how easily the redhead could turn him on. Wally's eyes followed his gaze and the speedster let out a low moan.

"Dick, can I touch you?" he scooted closer and Robin made the mistake of looking down at the older boy's crotch, taken aback by the size of the tent in his cargo pants. It hadn't looked that big on camera, had it?

"I th-thought you wanted to talk." Wally's hands hovered over his lap uncertainly for a moment before settling awkwardly on Dick's thighs.

"It was a stupid idea anyways." the redhead's voice shook as he raised his hands to the clasp of the smaller boy's jeans, moving almost painfully slowly to give Dick time to push him away. Sliding the rough material down his pale thighs and retreating at the sharp hiss the brunette made when the cold air of Wally's bedroom hit his erection.

"_Fuck, dude."_

"Wally...have you ever done anything like this before?" He asked as he reached with unsure hands to free Wally's cock from his pants. Dick thought he knew the answer, but he just had to make sure. He wanted this to mean as much to Wally as it did to him.

"No. Have you?"

"...That was my first kiss Wally." Dick could feel himself blushing furiously, he wondered if that had already been obvious.

"O-h. Well, do you wanna stop? ...because I'm O.K. if we stop."

Dick couldn't shake his head fast enough. There was no way he was going to just leave it at kissing now. No fucking way. How many times had he fantasized about having Wally like this? and now it was real. Dick would have to be an idiot _and_ a coward to walk away now.

_So just reach out and touch him then. What are you waiting for?_

But Dick's hands wouldn't move. He was frozen in place, paralyzed by the fear of letting Wally down, of being bad at this. What if he couldn't make Wally come? What if he came too early? What if Wally didn't like the noises he made? What if Wally got turned off by how young some parts of Dick's body still looked?

_What if, What if, What if..._

_ Shit. _How long had they been sitting here just staring at each other? It was way past time one of them made a move. Dick caught Wally's gaze and gave him what he hoped was a 'go ahead' gesture.

"Dude, I -...I don't wanna fuck this up."

At least Wally was feeling just as insecure as he was.

"You're afraid to touch me?"

Wally blushed to the tips of his ears and scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Well, I wouldn't call it _afraid._"

"I'm not criticizing you Walls. I'm scared too...but I have an idea."

* * *

_aaaaaand...that's it._


End file.
